Death on the Radio
by deadlykitty
Summary: If Kyo worked at a radio station as an intern with Tohru, what problems could they have? Plenty! rating changed due to my not realizing it should have been before


Hey, I've got another story I used for school turned into a fan fic. The characters will be OOC, and have different relations than is usual, but nothing too different. I'm sorry to those who don't like death (hey, I'm flat out terrified of it) but this is put under TRAGEDY, and not happy ending. (Don't ask how I could write this when I'm scared of death. I won't answer, or, at least not honestly.) Anyway, like I said, I used this for school, but edited the names and a couple of events to better fit Furuba. Enjoy (as well as you can enjoy a tragedy)!

Disclaimer: As with my other one-shot, the story does belong to me, but the characters belong to Furuba. I'm just the manipulator, not their creator.

-------- ----------- ------------- ----------------- --------------------- -------------------------------

A man walked quickly from the train station, ignoring all the vendors along the road. He was late, only getting later to his job at the radio station. He was only an intern, but being late is never a good idea when you are in need of a job. A couple of girls in uniform lightly brushed by his shoulder, and he heard them giggling behind him.

"Did you see him? He's tall, and cute too!" he heard the other girl giggle, too. He smirked, thinking to himself that they were blind fools. Him, cute? Impossible. He was very tall, skinny, and strong, though he didn't show it when he had a shirt on. He had orange hair and eyes. He looked older than he was, but he was only seventeen.

He arrived at the radio station and whipped out a badge from his shirt pocket, flashing the security guard with it as he continued on his way. He found his way easily to his desk in the back, where a picture of his family from years ago lay out in the open.

The picture was dated, being from seven years ago, when his friend/care taker was still alive. In the picture he stood with his step father, Kazuma, and his care taker, Kyoko. Kyo was surrounded by the two adults, who held hands on top of Kyo's head. When the picture had been taken, Kazuma and Kyoko had been dating. Kyoko had died in a car accident the year before, a month before she and Kazuma would have been married.

The man smiled at the photo fondly before depositing his stuff and leaving his small office. He walked briskly over to a CO-worker at another small desk like his own. Her name was Tohru, and they'd been friends for years. He'd also been in love with her for just as long. She was Kyoko's daughter. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're late, Kyo," she smiled. She dug around on her desk and pulled a few papers out of a stack and handed them to him. "Here, today's assignment. You're going on air."

"Oh, man, are you serious? Finally! Maybe I can quit being an intern if they like it," Tohru was having a hard time paying attention to what he was saying, merely listening to the sound of his voice. He spoke with such a sexy (to her) voice, she always thought he'd be perfect for this job. It was why she had suggested it to him.

Tohru snapped out of her daze when Kyo turned back to her, smiling, waiting for her to say something about it.

"I know," she said, "when the boss said that Akito had laryngitis, I suggested he try you out. You'll be reading off some announcements, playing the give away game with a caller and announcing some of the songs we'll be playing. I'm your helper."

Tohru and Kyo talked about what the schedule would be when their boss walked up.

"Kyo, I trust you've been informed of tonight's proceedings?" he looked at Tohru as he spoke, and she nodded.

"Yes, sir. Where do I need to go?" he waited patiently for the reply.

"You'll need to go directly to the recording studio. Tohru, go with him, and no more PDA during office hours." he turned to each of them grinning before leaving the two blushing teens.

"Well lets go," Kyo said, sliding Tohru's hand into his own. They didn't waste any time getting to the recording studio and into place with head phones on and the cue director on standby. Their speech cards lay in front of them, the only guidelines the job had. The cue guy slowly marked down five fingers before the red light lit, showing that they were on the air. Kyo started.

"Hello, Tokyo and welcome to52.8 live, your friendly radio cast and second favorite radio station on the air. Today we have a wide variety of music, with many famous artists who you all ought to recognize when you here them. So you all know, Akito is out sick and instead you'll be joined be Kyo and Tohru with all your favorite announcements. Tohru, why don't you go ahead and read out the major news?"

"With pleasure, Kyo. all right, to start out with is the traffic report and the known accidents so far recorded. On 69th street there was a two car pile up involving a green ford Taurus and a limo. Both drivers were reported to be driving drunk and are both in the hospital in critical conditions. On a lighter note, the six thousand yen give-away will begin when we come back and if you are our seventh caller, you'll be our player for the evening. As usual, if that person answers the question incorrectly we shall go with the seventh caller after the first has hung up. Kyo, I believe you have the first song playing, so back to you."

"Thank you Tohru. This first song is by Garth Brooks, _When the Thunder Rolls_." (I don't know any Japanese bands or songs, sorry) The red light shut off, and Kyo and Tohru relaxed in there seats. They smiled, and prepared for the next segment. This was going to be a long night.

Kyo walked hand and hand down the deserted street with Tohru, having only just gotten off the air. They were going out to get a late dinner, talking excitedly amongst themselves about this and that. They didn't see the man step in front of them, gun poised.

"Hand over the cash or I fire," the man spoke in a hoarse voice, a mask covering the majority of his face.

Kyo stepped in front of Tohru, trying to keep the gun off her.

"We don't have any," he lied, "leave us alone."

""Wrong answer," the man with the gun raised it a little and fired, the shot hitting Kyo squarely in the shoulder. Kyo fell, clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain. Tohru screamed and fell to her knees, trying to help Kyo in any way she could. The stranger spoke again.

"This time I won't be so nice as to where the bullet goes. Give me all your cash and valuables, or die."

Tohru sobbed as she stripped off her jewelry and threw them, and her purse at the man.

"Take Them! We don't need them, you lousy, stinking-"

"Now, now, no need to get nasty. But I don't like you, and you didn't even listen to me the first time around. Say good bye to your girlfriend, Kyo," the gun sounded, and Tohru fell back, blood soaking through her white shirt. Kyo writhed on the ground screaming at the departing back of the gun man's jacket. He yelled many insults, curses, and screams that he knew wouldn't have saved Tohru.

-------- --------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- -----------------------

Kyo woke up in the hospital, a heart monitor's beeping filled the otherwise silent room. A bundle of flowers lay on the table next to him, and a figure sat in the chair next to the bed. Kyo tried to get up to see his visitor, but his vision was slightly blurred from what he guessed to be pain killers.

"Don't move, you fool, you'll open the wound."

The voice was familiar to Kyo's ears, one he'd been getting to know since he'd begun his job at the radio station. His boss adjusted the chair he sat in to be closer to Kyo's range of vision.

"She's dead, before you ask, but it was a quick and nearly painless one than what most people in that situation are given. She will be buried on Thursday, and you will be taken there from the hospital. You ought to be released soon after that, depending on how well you behave."

"How could I misbehave, Hatori? I can't move my arm, can't see what they even did to it. I'm too drugged up to be able to do any rebelling." Kyo groaned from his drugged, exhausted state of mental health. No, he would definitely wait to do any rebelling. If he was to do it at all, he'd at least be in his right mind. It sounded like a good idea where he was sitting.

Hatori stood up, and stretched. "You don't know how long I've been here, Kyo, but I can assure you its been a while. I've brought you a radio to listen to our station when you want. Tonight we'll be giving a tribute to Tohru, thought you might like to know that. But, I've got to run, so I will be seeing you later, at the funeral. I'm sorry," he left, and Kyo was alone to his own thoughts.

------------ ----------------------------- -------------- ------------------------ ----------------------

The funeral was beautiful, and Kyo paid his respects to Tohru's grave. Kyo's father understood how he needed to be left alone, and granted him his wish. Kyo went back to the hospital having said very few words to anyone. Again he was left to his own thoughts that grew steadily darker.

----------- ------------------- -------------- ------------------ ----------------- ----------------------

Half a year passed, and Kyo had returned to work, returned to his old life. He had been promoted to being Akito's CO-host, though he despised the man bitterly. Akito always smirked behind his back, and it was beginning to unscrew the lid Kyo had placed over his emotions.

--------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------- ------------------ -----------------

Kyo walked down the nearly deserted street that he and Tohru had walked down that fateful evening so many months ago. He arrived at the area where Tohru had been killed when a man stepped out of the shadows, gun pulled.

"Hand over the cash, or I fire. This time I won't miss your vitals," the voice reached Kyo's ears and made him smirk.

"I thought you would try this stunt again, Akito. You don't have laryngitis to hide your identity this time, do you?" he turned, smirking at the surprised expression on the gun man's face.

"How did you know it was me?" he growled low in his throat, angry at being found out.

"It wasn't hard. How many gun men with laryngitis do I know who kills the girl who rejected them for me?" his smirk remained in place while his hand carefully dug around inside his jacket pocket.

Akito cursed and cocked the gun into firing position. Kyo jumped down and pulled out his own gun and fired into Akito's chest. Blood splurged from the wound as had Tohru's and Akito fell to the ground dead. Kyo stepped up to the body, and laid the gun on Akito's chest.

Kyo walked into the tall building at his right and climbed up all eleven stories. His thoughts were calm, he wasn't the least bit nervous. He opened the door to the landing and went out onto the roof. He thought again the same things he'd been thinking since he'd awoken in the hospital so long ago. He walked to the edge and stepped up.

Looking down he saw a nearly deserted street with a glistening puddle seeping down along the sidewalk. His thoughts were all of how his life had ended when Tohru's had, how he'd get his revenge and join her in the after life.

"Tohru, here I come," and with that, he jumped.


End file.
